Ofuro Family
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: pre-'extreme bath log' by Minekura-sensei please read her official fanfic first to understand the basic relationship  link inside . This one is about Kenren and Tenpou's relationship as 'multi functional' best friends
1. Chapter 1

**O****furo**** Family**

**Disclaimer: **All the chara and basic idea belongs to Minekura Kazuya

**Warning**: err maybe some shonen-ai?/implied M/M sex

**Pairing:** KenrenxTenpou

**Summary**: Please read the Extreme Bath Log by Minekura-sensei first to understand the basic of their relationship (link can be found on A/N below) I'm taking my deliberate way to work on the 'what might be there/subtle' relationship on the Extreme Bath Log…well this is fic anyway.

**A/N:** Based on Minekura-sensei Extreme Bath Log. Her official AU fanfic if you may say that. You can find the translation here http:/ konnyakuhonyaku (dot) livejournal (dot) com/35164 html (exchange the (dot) plz) by the awesomely kind Elfsoto-san, thank you very much for translating…

* * *

"I like you, _tsukiattehoshii_…"

He looked from his glasses' rim when he heard him saying that, without having a second thought he said 'yes' as an answer at that time and realized that _tsukiattehoshii_ has double meanings when that person asked him permission to kissed him for the first time – yes his brain was that slow.

When was their first meeting? Hmm if he was asked about something like that, he might not be able to remember that very well, it was an old story and his brain refused to work hard on the precise date and days, but it can remember quite well about the process.

It was quite busy day for him with piles of books he wanted to read. Even though he might not show, the truth was, he was so excited about new semester on college. Because he had tendencies to read and to write down what interested him, he took literature as major and their meeting started with a bump on the junction and fallen books to their sides.

"It hurts! Be careful will ya!"

"A- I'm sorry…" He was too surprised to properly answer.

"It's okay, are you all right?" He blinked and nodded. "Hmm…it was my fault too, there was a hot chick and I can't let go of that beautiful sight," That person chuckled; the sound of it somehow pleased him. "A- lemme help you with this clutter…"

"Before that…," He said and pointed to something laid on the cold floor, its lens broken to pieces and there were bumps almost everywhere. "…your camera…"

"OH SHIT!"

That person was about to cry when he saw his camera condition. 'It is old but this is my only treasure' – that was exactly what that person said; he can remembered that part very well. And when he offered him to fix it, he instantly pulled him in a bear hug.

_It was his first hug with a complete stranger in the middle of book mess._

He was no rich person; in fact sometimes he found it hard to be able to fill his own stomach. So when the repairman said the cost of total patch up for the camera, he almost faint in disbelief. The owner of the camera looked at him and said 'show me how much you've got' he pulled emptied his bag to found money inside the mess, it was only 2000 yen.

2000 yen for a week before he received his salary from his part time in used book store.

That person laughed at him but he found it not offensive. "With that amount of money, you'll only be able to fix a little scratch, you know…" He had nothing to say, so he nodded. That person pulled 12,000 yen from his wallet and handed it to the repairman, "The down payment…," He said.

"Was that okay?" He asked when they finished their business on the camera shop.

"What?"

"I was the one who should pay, but you paid instead"

"Would it be like…embarrassing?"

"Huh?"

"To hand 2000 yen as down payment?" That person asked him back.

"Well…yeah," He scratched his head.

"But still you have to pay me back; it was my allowance until this month ends…," He sulked.

"…Then, should I share with you?"

"Hmm?"

"The 2000 yen"

That person laughed hard, "Man, you're funny…hey, I just noticed…I haven't asked your name…"

"A- it's Tenpou and you are…?"

"You can call me Kenren, I'm the famous photographer!"Said the person in confidence.

"But I haven't heard of you…," He said flat-toned.

"Listen, I'm not done yet…I'm the famous photographer…later…in the future…"

This time he laughed.

* * *

From their unexpected introduction to each other, they grew closer. Even though they had different major on college but they always ended to eat lunch or going home together. _Inseparable existence_ if you may say.

It was the one year of their friendship when Kenren came to visit Tenpou's room for the first time and get shocked for its condition. He helped him cleaning, he was always like that, taking care of people whether he knew them or not.

"Actually, you didn't need to clean up…," Tenpou handed him a cup of coffee while Kenren lit his cigarette.

"Listen you, if I didn't clean up where am I supposed to sit? It amazed me you can live on that trash pile!"

Tenpou pout, "It wasn't pile of trash, it was…treasure…"

"Yeah…yeah you're so called treasure had five dead mice…"

Tenpou silenced. He can't argue with that person if he talked about hygiene, Kenren was the one who told him to come to his house to have a bath at last once in two days, he even gave him free of charge if he comes and use his family public bath.

There was silence and both of them savored the taste of their own cigarette. Sometimes Kenren sighed, but Tenpou didn't know and not bother to ask him, half of it because he was too preoccupied with his old book, that Kenren just found under the dirty clothes.

_Another sigh._

Tenpou watched him from behind the book, Kenren looked so troubled. "Is…there anything I can do to help you?" Tenpou asked finally.

"Well…I've been thinking lately…"

"About?" He flipped a page.

Kenren sighed again, "I like you, _tsukiattehoshii…"_

"Yes…"

Kenren looked at him in disbelief, he stared at him questioningly. What was so special about 'hanging out' together? Wasn't that they always do it?

Then the bear hug attack came, made Tenpou lost his balance and fell to the pile of freshly washed clothes. When he opened his eyes, Kenren was still on top of him and gave him a very wide smile.

"Thank you…"

"Huh?"

"I never knew you have the same feeling as me…I'm so worried it will wipe out our friendship…"

_Eh?_

"Can I kiss you?"

He lost any words he wanted to say when Kenren took his glasses, pulled him near and planted a kiss on his lips. It was so sweet to tell the truth, Tenpou's lack of experience of romance and this kind of thing made him didn't know what to do and he let the taller man lead, he clung his hands to Kenren's clothes as a sign of believing.

Kenren softly bit his lower lip to made an entrance for his tongue, once he had the access and savor Tenpou's mouth, the other man can also taste the kisser – he tasted like cigarette and coffee. When Kenren deepen his kiss with his tongue, Tenpou can't help but moaning, the kiss was overwhelmed.

The darker haired man pulled off from the lips-lock and kissed Tenpou's cheek. "Very cute…_my_ Tenpou"

"…it wasn't nice you know…," Tenpou stared back at his best friend.

"What wasn't nice? You didn't like my kiss?"

"Not that, _ba~ka_…it wasn't nice to call a guy 'cute' you know," he smiled.

Kenren smiled and laughed, "Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Hmm…what about sexy?"

"…Wasn't that almost the same?"

* * *

They spent many years together, but this time they walked between the line of lovers and best friends. Tenpou became like a son to Genjou family, he was there in every important occasion for that family – such as New Year or _Obon_.

Tenpou himself never talked to himself to confirm his own feeling whether he was in love or not with Kenren – Kenren made him feel save and that was the most important thing. Kenren too, never once said that three words to him, when they walked side by side or when they slept together with entwined hands.

The night after they met their old friends on a reunion, they spent the night together in Tenpou's room after wasted themselves on the bar with their friends. The rain was heavy when Tenpou noticed Kenren already awoke and sat on the end of the bed, smoking with troubled face.

_Those kind of face he never like._

"Is there something bothering you?" He put on his glasses and brushed his hair behind his ears.

Kenren looked at him and smiled sheepishly; he scooted near his lover/best friend and kissed him softly. "Nothing…"

Tenpou sighed, "Do you think I will believe you? How long do I know you, Kenren? You can't fool me when you had that look on your face"

Kenren closed his eyes and rested his head on Tenpou's shoulder, "I met this girl that I like..."

"Oh…"

"What do you think?"

"Nothing," He imitated Kenren's answer before.

Silence…

"Lie"

"I am not"

He wasn't lying it was because he hadn't confirmed his own feeling – How to put Kenren on this kind relation that more than best friend and not a lover yet? He himself didn't understand. Lack of human interactions made him can't tell the hollow feeling he had when the taller man said about that woman.

Kenren sighed, "If you said so, may I asked you permission to date this girl?"

" Why bother to ask? If you really like her, go ahead...," He said while smiling.

Kenren took Tenpou's hand and locked his fingers to Tenpou's, and he kissed Tenpou's temple softly. "Thank you..."

"Don't say that...you're my _best friend_...I'm happy if you're happy"

A faint cringe appears on his best friend's forehead but soon it replaced by a smile, Kenren trashed Tenpou's hair, get dressed and left.

An hour after Kenren left, Tenpou still on his bed sitting while hugging his knees. Let his cigarette meet its end without him inhaling the nicotine. He took a deep breath, and covered his face with his left palm "...Best friend, eh?"

* * *

As a grown up man, he put his best smile when Kenren introduced the lady to him, she was...rather plain..., not that emotion took him over to point the lady like that – well maybe a little.

"Ah, so you're Kenren's best friend? He often talks about you"

"Yes, I'm his _best friend_ who gets dumped when he met you...," Inhaling his cig, he couldn't put his sarcastic comment to the lady.

She sighed, "My...you're just as funny as he told me..."

_Is she stupid or what?_

But Tenpou knew she wasn't, she was just too kind hearted to feel the hatred. Kenren's chosen lady is bright and full of life, deceiving her plain look. She got a nice smile too. When he compared himself to her, he saw a big gap between them...

_I can't win…_

The short introduction lead to a deeper interaction, the more Tenpou know her, the more he couldn't help but liking her too. Maybe it's the same with Kenren, enchanted with her lively personality and her big bright smile; and how he hated himself if sometimes he thought badly about her. All of this happy interaction brought back his memory to their conversation on the bedroom after Kenren said he found someone.

_What if I said 'yes, I decline'...will he be staying with me?  
_  
Well, fussing about that won't do any change, besides it was too late. if he was asked 'are you angry?' he'd say 'no' he had no basis to say 'yes' both of them were just _best friends_, even though Kenren asked him first to go out with him but both of them never really talked about their own feeling, nothing more - would it be the same as _fuck buddies_ if you put it - yes _only_ as fuck buddies.

But it would be different if he was asked 'how's your feeling?' If you asked him after Kenren told him that he was seeing this girl, he would say 'I don't care' or 'nothing' lightly. But as the times flew, he would blatantly said 'Yes, because I love him, I'm jealous'.

But there were some words better left not to be spoken.

* * *

"I will get married soon…"

He said in one lazy afternoon in Tenpou's room – which already put on another mess, made the ice cream Tenpou had on his spoon fell back to the cup.

"_Sou_…"

"How's your opinion?"

"Hmm…if you think that's the best way…do it," He put the ice cream-less spoon in his mouth just to found the cold metal against his tongue – he cringed.

"Not thaaat…," Kenren sprawled his legs under the table then dropped the ash from the smoke on his hand. "I mean…your _true_ feelings…," He mumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"_Yamenasai_…"

"Eh?"

"_Mou_, Kenren, if you want to get married to her, would it be inappropriate to keep talking about this?" He hid his expression behind his glasses.

"Well, that's…"

"We must end this and set our border," He drew an imaginary lines on the table. "Here is best friends' line and this one is lovers'…now we stand between them as fuck buddies, what should we do?"

He stopped a while and watched Kenren's face to make sure the taller man heard and understood him well.

"You find this girl and you stepped to the lovers' line with her – even want to marry her, left me here in the middle…" He tapped his index finger to the table, "Now I want to draw myself back to this best friend line, I know my place…and I hope you know, after this we're no longer 'multi-functional' best friends…"

Silence came, Tenpou inhaled his cigarette, Kenren still stared at the invisible lines on the table before diverted his sight to the long-haired man with piercing gaze.

"_Baka janee ka?_"

Kenren stood and took his motorbike helmet with him, before he grabbed his jacket and got off from Tenpou's room. As the slamming door fade away, Tenpou exhaled, a white flow of smoke fill the room

He scoffed and smiled bitterly, "_ee…baka darou na, boku…_"

* * *

After the day, Kenren disappeared and Tenpou also didn't put any effort to contacted him or his family. Lost contact, maybe it was the best thing for them.

Until one day, an invitation came to his room – along with an enveloped letter.

_I, along with this letter command you to become my best man on my wedding __day;__ I won't forgive you if you don't show up._

Tenpou giggled, the type of giggles that mixed with tears welled up on his eyes, "My…why you so cruel to me, Kenren?"

* * *

He showed up though, during rehearsal and now on the wedding day, even though both of them not exchanging words that much on the rehearsal, but it was enough, at last for Tenpou to see his best friend happy. The wedding itself will be held on western style, made uncle Sanzo kind of angry, but finally agreed on what his oldest son decided.

Everyone felt the same anxious degree when the marriage ceremony will be start in a few hours. Tenpou – who had his hair tied back in ponytail – opened the groom's waiting room and found Kenren just wore his black tux, with a tailor checking here and there.

"Oooh Tenpou, do I look good?"

"Yes, perfect…"

"Oh good, people keep telling me that I'm getting fatter…"

"Yes you do…," The tailor commented.

"Shut up you…," The tailor chuckled, he was one of Kenren's neighbors, and he gets used to Kenren's rough attitude.

"Well considering you're nervous about your big day, it can't be helped," He patted Kenren's shoulder and tidy up his equipment. "Now it's done, I'll be on rest area, if you need me just call"

"Okay, thanks…"

After the door being closed once again, there were only both of them on the room and suddenly the choking silence came.

"So…uh, I came here to give it to you, personally…"

"What is that?"

Tenpou handed a quite big box and smiled, "Wedding gift, open it…"

Kenren complied and removed the lid; his eyes grew wider when he saw his best friend's gift. The newest DSLR camera he wanted but he had to put it on hold to save more money for the wedding.

"This…"

"Took me 3 months of my full payment to buy that, I demand you to like it…," He pouted.

"Why…surely I like it very much, thank you!"

"Even though you use the video camera for your job, you can use this DSLR to capture your moments with your…wife and…later children," He felt someone poured gallons of salt to his throat, making it dry.

Tenpou felt the gaze from his best friend bore him to the core. He couldn't help but to hid his eyes behind his glasses and gave fake smile.

"…Ok, where's the ring? I need to check on the bride first and go to the main hall…"

Kenren pointed at the table, where the black velvet wedding box placed. He took it and put it in his tux's pocket while hoping that he won't lose it midway to the aisle. Just before he stepped to the door, Kenren pulled him and shoved him to the nearest wall – kissing him ferociously.

_No this isn't good…_

_If he keeps continuing this…_

He tried his best to shove him away, but the touch of his lips melt him, left him no stamina to oppose it. It had been too long, he longed for this to happen again. _His_ Kenren, will no longer beside him after this.

Just before he realized, he let a small moan, when Kenren's lips reached his neck. With one swift move, he pushed the taller man away. Both of their clothes and hair were messy. Tenpou gasped, catching his breath and bit his lips.

After he managed to calm himself and corrected the glasses back to his nose bridge, he glared at the man before him who couldn't help to think the marble floor was more interesting.

"…what's wrong with you? I've told you about our position long time ago right?" His tone was cold, Kenren gulped.

"I-I can't help myself…"

"Do something about that, for God sake!" Despite his harsh tone, Tenpou found himself shaking. "Why waver now? Kenren whom I know is not someone who…hesitates after he took decision," His tone softened.

"I'm sorry, I…"

Tenpou stepped towards him and kissed Kenren's cheek, "…Be happy…"

He closed the door and exhaled a heavy breath, it was so hard for him to wished him 'happiness' but Tenpou was sure that Kenren's bride can make his best friend happy.

_One of us have to be strong, if not…everything will crumbled apart…_

"…now, I should visit the bride, shouldn't I?"

When he reached the bride's room, she was alone facing her reflection in a big mirror and looked quite surprised when the best man came in.

"You scared me Tenpou~"

"_Oya_…my bad, I think I just surprised the bride…," He smiled. "Does the pretty princess ready for her big day?"

The bride's chuckled, "I'm nervous…but overall yes, I'm ready, ah…"

"Hm?"

"What happened to you? You look so messy…," She laughed again.

"Aah~ this, I woke up late and in hurry…so…," He lied.

"_Mou_…Tenpou, let me fix you, you have to look neat at least once…," His white bridal gawn swayed as she moved to Tenpou.

Carefully she fixed Tenpou's tie, their eyes didn't meet but he knew that she was smiling and somehow she had this sad atmosphere with her, _does the soon to be married acts like this?_

"Are you sad?," He popped the question at last.

"Of course I'm sad…I'll leave my parents behind, my dad couldn't stop drinking since last night and now he has severe hangover…he keeps saying 'my daughter get married at last…and left this pop alone in his old days, I remember when she was little and now she'll gone…' and my mother couldn't stop crying…as a child, what should I do?" Thin crystal started to form on her eyes.

"_Maa na_…that's how parents will act when they're about to lost their daughter to another guy"

"They succeed to make me sentimental…," He patted Tenpou's shoulder. "Done"

"Thank you…be sure everything will be all right and oh, I must go to the aisle faster than both of you…," She nodded and Tenpou decided it was the right time to retreat to the main hall.

"…I'm sorry…"

He stopped halfway when he heard her whisper, "Pardon?"

"Ah…nothing…," She smiled. "Hurry the ceremony will start soon"

Tenpou eyed her from the corner of his eyes and disappeared behind the door. Her whisper left him in a big question mark and only times will answer what was the meaning behind it.

* * *

**A/N:** e-enjoy? And sorry if I put the wrong translation and grammar…

_Translation:_

Tsukiattehoshii: 'Please hang out with me' but also used for someone asking his crush to go out/dating with him – it's like declaring love.

Yamenasai: Please stop.

Baka janee ka? Baka janai ka?: Are you stupid?

ee…baka darou na, boku: Yes, I wonder about that (the stupidity)


	2. Chapter 2

**O****furo**** Family**

**Disclaimer: **All the chara and basic idea belongs to Minekura Kazuya

**Warning**: err maybe some shonen-ai?/implied M/M sex

**Pairing:** Kenren x Tenpou

**Summary**: Please read the Extreme Bath Log by Minekura-sensei first to understand the basic of their relationship (link can be found on A/N below) I'm taking my deliberate way to work on the 'what might be there/subtle' relationship on the Extreme Bath Log…well this is fic anyway.

**A/N:** Based on Minekura-sensei Extreme Bath Log. Her official AU fanfic if you may say that. You can find the translation here http:/ konnyakuhonyaku (dot) livejournal (dot) com/35164 html (exchange the (dot) plz) by the awesomely kind Elfsoto-san, thank you very much for translating…

* * *

He was there when Kenren had his first son – Gojyo – and his second son – Gokuu – but decided to make a distance, he couldn't let go his own feelings. Kenren too, after his second son's birth he said they would rarely see him at home, since he was trusted to report on warfare areas throughout the world. Even though uncle Sanzo opposed it, but he stick to his decision – he's that kind of man after all.

But one day – 2 years after Kenren's departure to unknown part of the world – uncle Sanzo contacted him with devastating news. Kenren's wife passed away.

She passed away, so suddenly…

Kenren couldn't reach home in time when she was cremated and buried, Kannan – her younger sister said – Kenren was stuck on the conflict area, couldn't get out until the authorized said it was save to leave their bunker.

Until one month after her death, suddenly the taller man showed up in front of Tenpou's door room.

"Yo"

Tenpou sighed, "You should call me when you come to visit," He rummaged through his coat's pocket to find his key.

"What now? Should I make an appointment to _Tenpou-sama_?"

"Hmm probably…," Sloppily he inserted the key to the hole, "I'm busy after all"

"Fuck you, how dare you said something to _me_ after 2 years we didn't see each other…I'm freezing now lemme in!"

"_Oya_…you're not in the position to say that…" Tenpou held his hands in front of the door, preventing Kenren to step further. "You know what good boy will say…," He smirked.

"Damn youuuu…all right, please…please let me in Tenpou-sama…"

"_Ii ko…douzo…_"

"_Ojamashimasu_…" Kenren rushed himself inside the house only to be shocked by the room's condition. "What in the world is this mess?"

"A- please ignores it…"

Even though he must held the urge to clean the room, Tenpou knew Kenren's arrival wasn't for that. Both of them took a seat on the 'seemingly still free of dump' area.

"Where did you go?," Was Kenren's first question after they sat and blew his cigarette.

"Umm…I met this someone…"

"Someone?" Kenren raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, someone special…want to know…?" He dared him with half mocking smile.

Tenpou could see Kenren gulped and diverted his gaze, "Nah…"

"He was so nice, he treat me a full set of Matsuzaka steak…," Tenpou savored his newly lit cigarette, smile still plastered on his face.

"He? A guy?" Kenren scowled. "Ok who is this 'he' anyway? Don't lose your guard; you don't know what he wants!"

"Hey, I'm not a chick, besides; I know what he wants…"

"Suuureee…you only hooked up with me, so you know what this guy wants…," Kenren put his sarcastic tone on his voice.

Tenpou giggled, "Jealous?"

"Wh-what the hell…I just want you to be more careful"

"Of course I'm careful, that guy's needs is very clear"

"Uh huh…and what's that?"

"My manuscript…he's my editor though"

Kenren dumbfounded, Tenpou laughed at his expression. After ten minutes cursing himself because he fell to Tenpou's trap he went silent once again.

"Do you want to cry?" Tenpou asked.

"_Yamero yo_~ I did that after I got home, I think I already spent my tears stock"

"But it's impossible right, the tears gland will always producing even though you already cry like a river…" Tenpou's tone was flat.

"Shuddup you…don't ruin my sentimental moment with your facts…"

"Okay…"

Silence…

"Why you silence?"

"You asked me to shut up"

"Tsk…comfort me please"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sing or something? Even on the battlefield wasn't this silent…"

"You know I can't sing…," He exhaled.

Tenpou could see the cloud hanging above the taller man's head, he sighed, pulled something from the box and called Kenren while patting his own lap.

"Here, let me clean your ears"

Kenren scoffed but scooted himself to his best friend, resting his head on his lap, while Tenpou gently brushed his hair – the strands still the soft strands he used to know – Kenren closed his eyes slowly, seeping the slow comfort Tenpou offered.

"Be careful will ya?"

"I know what I am doing…," Still, he had his cigarette hung on his lips.

A moment of silent came when Tenpou inserted the _mimi-kaki_ to Kenren's ear, the taller man yelped. He straightened himself and glared at the glasses man, "Did you just try to make me half deaf?"

"A- pardon, I failed to measure your ear hole's depth…"

"Tch, do it right this time…," He laid his head back to Tenpou's lap.

"How nice"

"Huh?"

"You trust me to do it again, what if I really try to make you deaf?"

"Haaaa? You wouldn't dare…"

Tenpou just scoffed at Kenren's confidence but he moved his hands carefully and cleaned Kenren's ear's cave. Just like before, under the dim light they were enveloped with silence, but this kind of silent was different, it was calming.

"…Why she died so fast?"

Tenpou shut his mouth; he didn't have the answer nor want to cut his best friend's babbling. He knew he loved his late wife so much and her death must be so devastating for him.

"I…can't put her picture on _butsudan_"

"Well, isn't that a little bit unfair for her?"

"What should I do when she asked for it herself?" Tenpou heard his almost sobbing voice. "She told my pop a week before she died, that she doesn't like everyone sad by seeing her face on _butsudan _if she passed away one day, that's why…"

Tenpou could feel the man started to cry, and soon followed by tears that seeping through his jeans. The long haired man brushed his hands once more on Kenren's hair, _the __tears;__ it wasn't dried up was it?_

"…and Gojyo keeps asking 'where's mommy'…that child hasn't fully understand the meaning of 'leaving us and went to the heaven'…and Gokuu is too small to remember his mom, it hurts…"

"Child will grow…they will accept it soon or later…," With one deep breath, Tenpou fill his lungs with nicotine.

Silence…

"_Ne_…Tenpou…"

"Hmm?"

"Will it be okay if I stay over?"

"It's fine with me…"

"I need to come home with big bright smile, so they'll stop worrying about me…"

Still on Tenpou's lap, Kenren opened his cell phone and dialed number to his house. He told the people at his house that he'll be drinking while reuniting with his old friend. It was surprisingly easy, but Tenpou knew it wasn't because Kenren was an adult, but he needed some time and distance to release his depression after her death – and the best place was not in his own house.

After he hung the phone, he sits back, sighing and erasing his tears. "Sorry to make you see me weak like this…"

"Well, sometimes a man needs to cry too, _ne_?"

"Then, did you cry?"

"Huh?"

"During my wedding day, did you cry?"

Tenpou scoffed, "Why you always chasing me with this kind of question," He threw his gaze to the floor, smiling "I don't want to answer that…"

"I cried…"

Kenren lit his cigarette, smiled while watching Tenpou's expression – there was nothing on his face – he decided, it's not the time to runaway and pushed the overused question to his best friend.

"I cried…" He repeated. "I kept asking myself whether it was the best choice, and if you said I must stay beside you, I'll stay…but you've decided on your own and told me to be happy…and yes, she gave me happiness…but she passed away so fast"

Tenpou scratched the back of his head, just like he always did when he thinks about something, but in the end he couldn't find any words to say.

Kenren exhaled, "I just declared my feelings for you, say something…"

"…Isn't it too fast?"

"Nah, I'm just saying what I wanna say…," Kenren stood and walked towards the door.

"A-are you leaving?"

"Huh? Oh, no I wanna buy some booze, besides I told my family that I wanna drink out this night, right?" He smiled, borrowed Tenpou's sandal and closed the door.

Being left alone for a while made Tenpou think. If only they talked about this sooner, maybe this wouldn't happen, but after all everything had happened, even though he talked to the other man about his feelings towards him, will everything okay?

After a few minutes passed, Kenren came back and cursing how cold it was out there. Tenpou was still on his position, sitting holding his knees and his gaze was empty, as if his soul wandering to another world.

"Oy, I'm back…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't hear you"

"Seriously, you have to do something towards your habit zoning out like that"

"I'm thinking, you know"

"Yeah, yeah…," He cracked open the beer can and took a big gulp.

"I want to ask you…," Said Tenpou, his eyes were staring at the TV's black screen, his cigarette hung low between his fingers.

"What's that?" Kenren searched his first snack on the plastic bag.

"Do you truly love your wife?"

"Why asking now, did I tell you she made me happy?"

"Does making you happy mean you love her?"

Kenren silenced – he hated to be involved in debate with Tenpou. Tenpou read his expression, it wasn't hard to read Kenren, he always had this quizzical look if he runs out of words – he must be thinking hard.

"Then, would it be weird if you declare your feelings to me just one month after her death?"

"…it's nothing, I just want to lift up this burden on my shoulder, I mean my heart"

"After all I'm burden to you, right?"

"Yes, very heavy burden, I feel guilty to my wife and children because of that," He opened the second can.

Tenpou gave his, 'I can't help' smile and took once can from the plastic bag, "You're really not sweet aren't you?"

"Talk to yourself…"

Silence…

"Will it be lighter for you to spill some?" Third can.

Tenpou had his eyes on Kenren's drinking figure, his brain dealt on possibility to talk to him, a smile formed on his lips. "Then what will you do if I told you I love you?"

"Huh? It will be easy for us, eh? We will go back to times where we were on college days"

"I don't want it…," Second can for the glasses man, and he drifted her gaze to somewhere far with his favorite cigarette on his lips, he left it unlit because he just lost his lighter between their conversation.

Kenren saw the mood change and called his name. When Tenpou didn't respond to him, he extended his arms and pushed the smaller man to the clothes piles on the floor – forcing the man facing him and made him dropped his cigarette to the floor.

"Let me go Kenren"

"…I don't wanna…"

"Kenren!" His tone was a warning but the bigger man didn't budge an inch.

"I'm tired of this…I will say the words as much as you like, but please don't ignore me…please don't leave me like the way she did…"

He was as fragile as a crystal glass this moment and wrong move can make him scatter. Instinctively he reached for Kenren's and hugged him tight, he can't leave him like that.

"Then say it please, say it until I can't take it anymore, say it repeatedly until I feel assure what you had say were true…"

Kenren looked Tenpou in his eyes, his dark eyes were smiling the same smile he had on Kenren's wedding, the hurt, the hope, everything.

"I love you…I love you…," Kenren buried his face on Tenpou's neck, searching the same warmth he left years ago for a woman. But now it's here again, seeping the cigarette's smell from his skin, entwined their hands like the old times.

Tenpou knew it was wrong – disrespectful to Kenren's late wife but for this time he wanted to be selfish, he wanted Kenren for himself, was it wrong? And even so he didn't really care. He was that kind of man after all, he wanted to keep his belongings under his arms – he was so possessive, but that time when Kenren asked him permission to be with his late wife, for the first time he thought about others feelings too – his loved one, being with her maybe Kenren's happiness and he had to let go.

But he melted beneath Kenren's body under the dim light of his room and Kenren's pouring words. No matter what will happen or the possibility of both of them weren't forgiven by anyone, everything he needs were here, everything he loved, and after that he didn't need anything.

To be honest, he felt a little bit afraid that Kenren will vanish once again from his grasp and he was left alone even though they bound together at this time. If that happened, all his memories will stab him over and over; break him apart until he couldn't revive again.

"_Please…don't leave me…again"_

_

* * *

_The light that slipped through the curtain and the Tenpou found Kenren watching him while he sleeps. The man smiled and brushed Tenpou's strands that covered some part of his face.

"Morning, sleeping beauty, dreaming of me last night?"

"Cut it out will you," Tenpou groaned, his body feels sore. "I'm not a girl…"

Kenren giggled, "Still, when you crying and asked me to not leaving you again was the cutest face I ever see"

Tenpou glared, Kenren pinched his cheek and laughed. "I have something to give you…"

"Huh?"

Kenren rolled out from the bed and searched something from his jeans. He pulled a sealed envelope and gave it to Tenpou. "From my late wife"

Tenpou wore his glasses and ripped the envelope, unwrapping the neatly written letter. "What's this? Don't say it's a love letter…"

"What the hell, it's impossible right?"

"Mmm…did you read it before me?"

Kenren silenced for a while, "…no, without reading it I know what she wrote in that letter…"

_To My Dear Tenpou,_

_I'm sorry for bothering you with this letter, but it will be painful for me and you if I keep my mouth shut like what I did all the time._

_By the time you read this letter maybe I will no longer lived in this world, no don't give me that face, I know I'm terribly sick and I keep hiding it from the Genjou family, Kenren was the only one whom I share this secret – he's so nice and kept telling me that he loves me despite my illness and not even pitying me. Hahaha…you know him better than I right? He's that kind of guy after all._

_This letter was meant as an apology letter to you, I'm a coward I can't even say sorry to you directly. But if God give me another chance or long life, I will do it nonetheless. _

_I'm sorry for taking Kenren from your side._

_It was something I wanted to say to you in our wedding day, but like I said, I'm a coward. To see your painful expression – even though you hid it very well – make me feel guilty._

_I was a mean person, knowing that I still snatched him from you. Huh? Maybe you think 'where did I know all of your affairs before he married to me?' well, you can call it a woman instinct, but I'm very glad to have this short marriage, he gave me overwhelmed happiness and sweet children. _

_One day before I and Kenren hooked up, he told me that he has someone he deeply care but I don't care, I'm a selfish woman and I don't even mind to search who is this 'someone' until he introduced me to you, then my woman's instinct keeps blinking, you know like the one ultraman has on his chest._

_[__Aaahh, I can't win…]_

_I kept on thinking like that, but Kenren erased my doubt, he always there and I like you so much to hate you. Even so I can feel Kenren's heart partitioned, he has his own confusion and you held his bigger part of his heart._

_I'm not complaining…_

_If he decided to stay and married me out of pity, I'm very happy. We have our family and his family is very nice too. The only thing I have to do before my death is to make you together again. If I no longer here, please continue my love to him…I know you love him as much as I do…_

_Your Forever Friend._

_

* * *

_"She knew?"

"Mm…she wasn't stupid; actually she confronted me to tell her the truth about you"

"You told her all?"

"Yes, why should I hide it? I love her and I respect her…that's why hiding it from her will make her sad…" Kenren exhaling the smoke from his newly lit cig.

"…I feel like I'm the bad guy…," Tenpou folded the letter and put it back to its envelope, his heart aching with guilty.

Silence…

"_Ne_…stay with me…"

"Huh?"

"At my house…I still have one room left"

"Will it be okay?"

"I don't care…please watch over my sons…"

"I'm not baby sitter you know…"

You read what she wrote right? – To continue loving me – loving my children means loving me and her too…"

"…"

* * *

Then he moved in to Genjou family, uncle Sanzo talked to him one night in his room, when everyone had fallen asleep – Kenren already left for his other duties to another conflicted area, bringing his DSLR along with him, the same camera Tenpou gave as wedding gift and from that camera he printed beautiful photos to sent home.

"Thank you for making him revived"

"I'm not doing anything"

"No one can fix him like you did…," He inhaled his cig. "From now on please take care of my idiot son and his children…"

Then he left. Somehow Tenpou felt he was no different from a newly bride and uncle Sanzo as his father in law. Was it possible that he knew his relationship with Kenren? He didn't know and didn't bother though.

* * *

"Oooyy Sensei…"

Tenpou diverted his gaze from a book, on door frame he saw Gojyo, Kenren's first son. He grew up very similar with his father, from his facial structure to his long feet. Tenpou smiled and closed his book.

"May I help you?"

"Dad sent another letter, here for you…"

"Thank you," He walked towards the crimson haired man and took the closed envelope.

"Isn't it weird?"

"What is it?"

"Dad always sent you another letter, we usually only had the photo and very short writing about his condition but it seems he sent you thicker letter"

"What is it? Jealous? Or do you want to know what's inside?" Tenpou swayed the letter in front of Gojyo to annoys him.

"Stop it will ya…" He stared at the older man. "It always came across my mind, that you and dad…"

"What is it?" Tenpou hid his expression behind his dirty glasses and smile.

Gojyo sighed, canceled the conversation to getting further, "Forget it, and don't forget to clean your room"

"You're one to talk…don't make another man do it, he isn't your wife…," He chuckled, he really couldn't handle himself to tease his best friend's son.

Gojyo freeze and clicked his tongue walking down the stairs to finished whatever he was doing before relaying the letter to his dad's best friend – or so.

"My…my…quite sharp isn't he…Kenren…?"

_**To be continued?**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N:** well IDK…And sorry if I put the wrong translation and grammar…*runs*

Translation:

Ii ko...douzo: Nice boy…you may come in

Ojamashimasu: Sorry to bother you

Yamero yo~: Stop it

Butsudan: Altar for people who alredy passed away

Mimi-kaki: ear cleaner


End file.
